fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Archanea Series
The Archanea Series (also known as the Akanea Series or Akaneia Series) is an unofficial term used to describe the Fire Emblem games that are originally set on the continents of Archanea and Valentia (and their future versions, Ylisse and Valm, respectively). It includes the games Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light, Fire Emblem Gaiden, Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem, Fire Emblem: Archanea Saga, Fire Emblem Awakening and the remakes Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem and Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Mystery of the Emblem, comprised of two books, includes an enhanced remake of Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light, along with a sequel to the original game. In the DS remake, New Mystery of the Emblem, the Shadow Dragon section is absent, but a remake of Archanea Saga is included, appearing as a bonus feature in Extra Mode. Chronology *''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light/''Shadow Dragon - War of Shadows. *''Fire Emblem Gaiden/''Echoes: Shadows of Valentia - Between Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light and Mystery of the Emblem. *''Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem/''New Mystery of the Emblem - War of Heroes. Two years after Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. *''Fire Emblem Awakening'' - Two millenia after Mystery of the Emblem. Legacy Although both titles in which he appears in prior to Shadow Dragon were exclusive to Japan, Marth came to be the most famous character in the series, with his inclusion in the Super Smash Bros. series solidifying his look in subsequent appearances, including the DS remakes. With Shadow Dragon only selling less than 200.000 units during its debut, New Mystery of the Emblem did not receive a Western release, making it the first title in the series to remain exclusive to Japan since Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade in 2002. While fan reception was positive at the time, Gaiden's radical and short-lived shift in gameplay were often compared overtime to that of Zelda II: The Adventure of Link. While most of Gaiden's new gameplay elements would be discarded in later entries, the concept of class evolution was retained throughout following entries, while the idea of a navigable world map eventually returned in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones, Awakening, and Fates. Gaiden's remake Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia retains and expanded on its unique mechanics, including town and dungeon exploration and combat concepts like magic usage consuming HP. Shadows of Valentia also introduced new concepts to the series, including a mechanic to rewind turns in order to undo mistakes, and was the first game in the series to feature full voice-acting. Trivia *Plans were made to return to the Archanean setting in the development of Fire Emblem: Ankoku no Miko for the Nintendo 64. However, the game's development was cancelled in 2000 and rebooted as the Game Boy Advance title Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. In the process, nearly all content created for the project was discarded and an entirely new setting in Elibe was conceived. *It is the first and currently the only series in Fire Emblem history that is shown to take place on two different continents. *''Fire Emblem Fates, while not a part of the Archanea Series, is tangentially connected through a plot point in which several characters from ''Fire Emblem Awakening, specifically Owain, Severa, and Inigo, are sent across time and space to the world of Fates and adopt new identities. **Additionally, there is a Fates DLC chapter, Before Awakening, which involves Fates characters traveling through an Outrealm Gate to Ylisse and encountering Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick during events that immediately precede the start of Awakening. ***Within this very chapter, Chrom is revealed to already know of Hoshido and Nohr, referring to the two kingdoms as "mythical" which implies that the events of Fates could even precede the Jugdral Series chronologically, as the latter events are better known in Chrom's time. **It is also hinted that Fates and the Archanea Series are connected in some manner through a cycle of reincarnation, and specifically that the Fates character Rhajat will one day reincarnate as Tharja. See also *Jugdral Series *Elibe Series *Tellius Series Category:Terms